


Right Here

by saladhime



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are being responsible and social distancing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Martin and Barney catch up with each other.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Barney "Alphari" Morris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> ;  
> I hope y'all are doing well and staying safe! As usual, college is kicking my butt and the weather has been real gloomy lately, so forgive me for being so MIA y'all :(  
> In better news, however, I'm grinding out fics pretty solidly, so I should start posting more consistently once college finishes :D  
> Anyways, I know I write 'self-indulget' on a lot of my fic descriptions but.........welcome to my only actual guilty pleasure ship hehe....  
> As always, I hope y'all like the fic and have a great day/night!

“Barney?”

“Yes, Martin?”

“Baby, where’d all your hair go?” 

“...”

“Barney? Babe?”

“You’re _such_ a cunt.”

Barney’s eyes are narrowed, and his lips are pulled in a thin line, but Martin can tell he’s trying desperately not to laugh, and that’s what has him bursting into a fit of cackling. He bends over a bit, one hand over his stomach and one keeping his phone tilted so he’s still in vision for the other male. Through the noise of his laughter, Martin can hear the sound of snickering coming from the phone, and it makes his heart flutter ever-so slightly.

“Bloody hell, it wasn’t _that_ funny Martin.” Barney says, but he’s smiling when Martin catches his breath from laughing so much and looks up. Martin can’t help the sappy smile that blossoms on his face when he sees his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, it’s not really, but you’re really cute when you try holding back your laugh Barney.”

His smile only widens when he sees the faintest of red dust the Welsh male's cheeks, and he hums as he takes in Barney’s new look. It’s cute. His long, mussed hair was now replaced by a short and cropped buzz cut similar to how Luka wore it. Except unlike Luka, Barney actually looked endearing and charming, not psychopathic. 

“Ugh, you’re so weird, just staring.” 

“I’m not _staring._ I’m _admiring,_ Barney. There’s a difference.”

Martin bites his lip at the blank look Barney gives him, and they stay locked in a staring contest like that before Martin sighs in defeat. He can _hear_ the smirk that adornes Barney’s face and holds one of his hands up in mock-surrender. 

“Okay, Okay I _was_ staring. You got me, but I can’t help it. Your new haircut makes you look cute. Like, more than usual. It’s kinda unfair. Like, what am I supposed to do when your haircut makes your eyes so big and pretty or lets me just see more of your face? Like that’s _so_ OP man.” Martin rambles, pink rising on his neck as he talks, but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

Barney, on the other hand, felt as though he might short-circuit at any moment because of _course_ Martin finds some way to be sappy and gross and Barney still eats it up because in the end, he's a sucker for it. Sure, he’s cocky and brash and makes Barney want to strangle him when they’re on stage, but he’s also dorky and incredibly shy and makes Barney feel like a stupid teenager. 

Barney coughs, unable to respond as he tries to calm himself, the once faint red now coloring his cheeks and neck and it would be so embarrassing if it were anyone _but_ Martin, who just waits as his boyfriend catches his breath. 

“G-Gross….” Barney finally croaks out.

“I love you too.” Martin says, grinning widely.

They fall into another comfortable silence, before Martin breaks it to speak quietly:

“Copenhagen is nice, especially this time of year. If...if you want, I’ll show you sometime, when this is all over.”

Barney can’t help the tender look he gives Martin.

“Of course, darling. I’d love to see it with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> still going bonkers over the wunder/alphari crumbs i got finding out that alphari's been in copenhagen this whole mfing time...............  
> (also i actually like perkz's hair short but i'm also an advocate for esports players not cutting their hair........feel like pure shit wish more players would grow their hair out.x)


End file.
